Hole in One (or Two)
This was where the contestant had to play golf to win a car and a potential cash bonus by ordering 6 products from least to most expensive. Gameplay The game revolves around putting on a miniature golf-style hole which consists of a long straightaway ending in a circular area contained by a short rail. The hole is in the center of this area, and is larger than a standard golf hole. The straightaway has six evenly spaced lines, the last of which is where the straightaway meets the circular area. The lines represent the possible distances from which the contestant will have to putt for the car. Six grocery items are used to determine from which line the contestant will putt. The contestant is asked to order the items from least to most expensive, with flags representing the items being placed in the given order at each line on the straightaway, starting with the one farthest from the hole. The prices are then revealed in the order the flags were placed. As long as each item is higher-priced than the previous item, the contestant moves up to that line. Otherwise, the contestant does not advance and the remaining flags are removed. If the contestant orders the grocery items perfectly, he/she receives a $500 bonus. The contestant then has two attempts to sink a putt from the line he/she earned to win the car. As in miniature golf, a putt counts if it is sunk after bouncing off the rail. History Originally, this game was called "Hole in One," and the contestant was given only one attempt to make the putt. Because of the difficulty level associated with winning the game, expensive cars were usually offered. During the 1986 primetime specials, the current format of two putts was introduced. It was instituted permanently early in the 1986-1987 season. During the 1986 specials only, a $1,000 bonus was awarded instead of the usual $500. The game's name was changed to "Hole in One or Two" sometime during 1987 or 1988, but most official sources still use the original name. One of the game's best-known features is host Bob Barker's "inspiration putt," in which he attempted a putt from the furthest line in an attempt to inspire the contestant. At various times, the putt has also been done by the announcer, models, or members of the production staff. Drew Carey has continued the tradition of the inspiration putt, though he admittedly is not a golfer. In fact, if Carey misses, he "taps" the golf ball in the hole with his foot, but that putt does not count. On 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, Hole in One used small prizes instead of groceries during the pricing segment. The prices were also revealed immediately after the contestant chose each item, rather than revealing them all at the end. Barker often mentioned that this was his favorite game if he made his inspiration putt and his least favorite game if he didn't. Pictures Hole in One or Two 1.jpg|The early Hole in One setup, with the tacky $500 sign. Hole in One or Two 2.jpg|The later Hole in One setup, with the golf-ball motif. The $500 sign is now a flag. Hole in One or Two 3.jpg|Another shot of the later Hole in One setup. The products are now in two rows, rather than all lined up in one row. Hole in One or Two 4.jpg|Here's what Hole in One looks like today. Category:Pricing Games